


Make Me Feel Alive Again

by Kurikukun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub talkzzz like thizzz, Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Knotting, Rough Sex, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurikukun/pseuds/Kurikukun
Summary: Beelzebub finds a very horny Gabriel in the woods and decides to mess with him. Though it costed them a pair of Victorian era trousers
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Make Me Feel Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

> TO CLARIFY: Gabriel is in human form. He's just a bit more scruffy, has pointed elf-like ears and a tail. He also has a human looking dick, but with a knot at the base.

Every animal has a mating cycle, and werewolves were no different. Despite being half human, every year around the beginning of spring the fertile females and Omega males go into a strong heat. Gabriel wasn’t included in this bunch as he was considered to be an Alpha, but it didn’t mean he could escape the side effects of lust that came with each cycle. Just the smell of heat was enough to make any wolf go crazy. At the peak of each cycle, he had several members of his pack practically begging on their knees to mate with him, to have them carry his offspring, and even though he was tempted, he always refused. He was picky, wanting to wait for the right person before making them his mate. 

When the time came each year, Gabriel would usually leave his village to escape the overwhelming lust that surrounded him. However, this night was... different. His feral urges to hump into the next bitch in heat was becoming too much for him. After not being able to handle it anymore, Gabriel ran into the woods to escape from the enticing aroma of omegas in desperate heat. His pants were already practically ready to burst from how painfully hard his throbbing dick was. He whimpered softly as he leaned on a tree, panting and pressing a hand to his crotch to try and soothe himself. But that only seemed to make it worse. He knew just rubbing one out wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him, no, he would need more. He needed... No! What was he thinking? He needed to keep himself composed, try to take his mind off of his desires... So why was he grinding against his hand?   


* * *

On the other side of the spectrum, vampires such as Beelzebub didn’t have to deal with this kind of problem. In fact, they’ve been infertile for a long time. They were over 300 years old, after all. Vampires relied on biting people rather than birthing offspring anyway, so sex among their species was rare. Beelzebub had always found a werewolf’s mating months to be amusing, enjoying hearing all of their desperate and pathetic sounding moans as they rubbed against anything they could get their hands on. They took advantage of the pack’s lack of senses, and often sat on a tree branch nearby the village and watched the show. 

This heat cycle was no different. Beelzebub was already flying from their territory over to where Gabriel’s village was, still being a bit cautious once they officially crossed into their enemy’s domain. Though, something caught their eye, and they flew onto a tree branch to get a better look. There was Gabriel, leaning against a nearby tree and looking absolutely adorable as he grinded his hips into his hand. Even from their perch, they could hear him whimpering and moaning. 

“ _Would you look at that_...” Beelzebub thought, flying a bit closer to the ground before returning to their human form. Being a fan of the Victorian era, they always dressed appropriately from that time period. They wore a deep red velvet waist coat with their dress shirt and black tailcoat and matching black dress pants, a custom made brooch just under the collar. Their hair was naturally messy, and it wasn’t unusual for flies to swarm around them since vampires almost always smelt like death. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they began to approach the wolf, but they weren’t afraid of him. They knew they were stronger than him, so if he tried anything, they could easily get away. Though... They were curious to see what one of his heats was like up close and personal 

“Oh my, what do we have here? A little mutt looking for something to hump againzzt?” They taunted as they crossed their arms, a small grin now on their face. As if the humiliation wasn’t enough, Gabriel just _had_ to be visited by his personal nemesis. Vampires and werewolves were natural enemies, but Beelzebub was a particular pain in his side. He growled at the teasing, and turned away so he wouldn’t have to face them. 

“Go... Go away, you blood sucker,” He spoke through his teeth, forcing himself to take his hand away from his still raging hard on. “I’m not in the mood for... for your teasing.” Beelzebub continued to stare at him, getting a great sense of pleasure seeing the wolf look so embarrassed and barely being able to contain himself. 

"Werewolvezz alwayzz did amuse me with their heat cyclezz. One smell of a horny bitch, and you can't keep it in your trouserzz." They said, their attention now being on the large bulge barely being contained in his ripped up pants. They slowly licked their lips, admitting to themselves that they wouldn't mind taking it for a test ride. "You poor little puppy..." They faked a pout of pity. "Lookzz like you're about to explode over there.” Their mockery of his little “situation” as well as mocking his entire species was starting to get to him. The more they mocked him, the more he was starting to growl. Finally, hearing their last comment, he turned sharply towards them and stood over them with bared teeth and glowing, lavender eyes. Though, Beelzebub remained unfazed. 

“You...” Gabriel was on the verge of turning more animalistic, but something stopped him. Looking down at the shorter creature, he thought of something. _Perhaps the annoying mosquito in front of him could be useful after all._ Just as quickly as he advanced, he took Beelzebub by the wrists before pinning them above their head against another tree. Beelzebub let out a small grunt as they were pushed against the hard bark of the tree, opening their eyes to see as Gabriel leaned his face towards their neck. He was breathing heavily and was almost drooling. “Don’t make me tear out your throat...” He threatened. 

“I’d like to see you try,” They replied, not being able to stop their body from tensing up as they felt his heavy breathing against their sensitive neck. It just so happened to be on the same side as they were bitten hundreds of years ago. “You don’t have it in you to hurt me... You’re juzzt thinking of dirty thingzz in that hollow brain of yourzz, right?” They cracked a grin, even if Gabriel wasn’t able to see it. Usually the mere smell of them would drive a wolf like Gabriel away, but right now all he could think about was how much he wanted this ache in his pants to go away. The werewolf growled before he slowly licked a small line up the side of their neck, as if giving them a little taste test. Feeling them shiver from his touch made him want more, now giving sloppy kisses, nips, and suckles to their ghostly pale skin. 

“Shut... Shut up, you vermin...” Gabriel said against their neck. Beelzebub was unable to hold in a moan when they felt Gabriel suck on their bite mark scar, and they quickly bit onto their lip. When they looked away, they unintentionally showed more of their neck. They couldn’t help themselves from getting turned on from this rough treatment. After all, they hadn't been touched like this in decades. They eventually pressed their thighs together as their neck and jawline were continuously attacked without mercy, trying their best not to show their arousal. 

"And why... why should I take orderzz from a dog?" They replied, not sounding as threatening as they would have liked. Hearing the sounds they were making made Gabriel press his bulge against them, even though he was fighting his urge to simply run off into the woods and pretend this never happened. He could turn back right now, but he knew he would most likely attack a nearby village with how frustrated he was. Besides, his keen nose began to smell something else besides the reek of death... It smelled sweet, but not like the sweetness of a bitch’s heat. Either way, it made him release one of their wrists so he could hold both of the vampire’s arms with one hand, and he used his now free hand to dive between Beelzebub’s thighs. He felt how hot they were against his fingers, well, as hot as a vampire could get. 

“Because... I’ll eat you if I have to- _Shit..._ ” Gabriel groaned into their neck, his hand being rougher as he rubbed against their crotch. Beelzebub bit their lip while they let out a muffled whine, finding themselves yearning for more. They wouldn’t mind it if he touched them more, bit them, scratched them, whatever he wanted. Being treated like this made them feel a rush, as if they were alive again, and they loved it. At this point, they didn’t care if Gabriel was supposed to be their enemy, their polar opposite. This would just be a one night stand, so what would be the harm? 

“Mhmm... I like the sound of that.” They grinned, giving a little thrust of their hips so they lightly grinded against his hand. "You eating me up... Using that mouth for something other than making empty threatzz.” Their tone sounded like an offering, as if tempting him. I bet you’d even look cute when you’re on your kneezz for me." 

Gabriel was practically shaking from anticipation and lust. He wanted- no, he _needed_ to use this opportunity practically being _handed_ to him at this point. Werewolves mated for life, but Beelzebub wasn’t a werewolf, so surely that rule didn’t apply here, right? He wasted no time in asking for further clarity, their tone being enough. He didn’t have any patience to try removing their pants, and instead used his sharp nails to tear open the fabric. He let out several growls and grunts as he tore at their dress pants, only stopping when there was a decent sized hole left and Beelzebub was exposed to him. Beelzebub frowned and huffed, not anticipating that their expensive clothing would have been ruined this evening. Though, they didn’t have much of an opportunity to verbally complain as Gabriel released their wrists and practically fell to his knees. He lifted up one of their legs behind the knee, and he grazed his teeth over the soft, plump skin of their now exposed thigh. 

Beelzebub let out soft breaths as they watched Gabriel below them, feeling him lick and give small bites to their inner thigh as he got closer to the source of their heat. They were already dripping with desire, their nails starting to dig into the tree their back pressed against. They had to fight back their urge to grab the wolf by his hair and shove it between their legs. Instead, they lifted their hips up and let their hand graze along his head. 

“Come on, you mutt. Don’t keep me waiting here...” They hissed, still trying to sound intimidating but to no avail. Gabriel was practically salivating as he ventured closer and closer to his goal until he was inches from it, his kisses reaching their lower lips. Once he was approved to proceed, he went straight to business, and he did so with _vigor_. Gabriel pressed his mouth roughly against the vampire’s damp cunt and began to lap and suck at anything his tongue could reach, his empty hand moving down to massage his still aching bulge. He grunted and growled as he consumed them passionately, all the while Beelzebub was watching him intensely. Their legs would occasionally shake, and they let out a few shaky moans while they listened to the sloppy sounds his tongue made. 

“F-Fuck... There, right there.” Beelzebub hissed as his tongue ran over their already swollen clit, each lick sending shivers down their spine. They grabbed a handful of Gabriel's messy hair and pushed him in closer into their heat, lightly grinding their hips into his face as their eyes became half lidded. _How long was it since they felt pleasure like this? It must have been decades._ Gabriel’s nails dug into their flesh as he was pushed further into them, his eyes opening so he could stare back at Beelzebub for a moment. He grunted every so often, his tongue flicking at their clit more before suckling on it. Though, it wasn’t enough. _He needed more..._ Gabriel picked up their leg more so he could reach further down and begin to lick at their hole, pressing into them so his tongue could slide inside of them and so he could taste more of them. 

They whined when they felt his tongue thrust in and out of their cunt, and could only look at him for a few moments before they threw their head back. They didn't try to hold in their little moans, now grinding more roughly against Gabriel's face. Their legs felt like jelly as they felt Gabe fucking them aggressively with his tongue, occasionally moving up to give some attention to their sensitive clit before going back inside. It was all so much, and they knew they were already close. 

"F-Fuck, werewolf." Their legs began to shake, wrapping their leg around Gabriel’s shoulder to try and keep some of their balance. “J-Just like that. Fuck...!” They groaned, and quickly moved a hand down to rub their clit in fast circles when Gabriel’s tongue plunged back into them, which was the final push before they came onto his tongue. Their body jolted several times as they rode out the waves of bliss, almost feeling like they were alive again from the pure rush. Gabriel wasn't even paying attention to the fact they came, only caring for his own hunger. He stopped when he noticed Beelzebub’s moans coming out less often, which he didn’t like at all, and took his mouth away from their wetness. His chin and some of his chest was drenched in their juices, and stared up to them with the same hunger as before. He was _far_ from done with them... 

Before they could say anything else, Gabriel pushed them to the ground, which made them grunt, and spun them over to have them facing away from him. He lifted up their hips before tearing more of the vampire’s pants so he could have more access, and practically tore his own pants trying to pull them off, finally freeing his very hard cock. He wasted no time with taking it and rubbing it against their dripping folds. Beelzebub was taken aback when they felt something hard suddenly press against them. _Izz that_ _hizz_ _cock...? It’s_ _zzo_ _big!_ They thought as they looked over their shoulder with wide eyes. As much as they wanted it, they were nervous. _Would something like that even fit with such little preparation?_

"O-Oh..." They breathed out, their hips moving on their own accords as they began to lightly grind against his cock, occasionally twitching when the tip threatened to go inside. They even lifted their hips up more, being uncharacteristically submissive. Gabriel wasn’t thinking straight. If he was sound of mind, he wouldn’t have even _thought_ of mating with a vampire. But this heat... Even when he wanted to shove his cock into them and pound into them until they couldn’t walk, he still seemed to have some second thoughts. 

“I... I really won’t hold back. Don’t look at me like you’re enjoying this!” He growled, as if this was him giving Beelzebub the chance to run away if they didn’t want to continue. Though, the vampire stayed put. They whined softly each time the tip of his dick threatened to enter them, but never did. “ _Not hold back, huh? Now_ _that’zz_ _an_ _idea..._ _”._ They thought, looking over their shoulder again with a small grin. 

"Mmm... What'zz wrong, mutt? Don't have it in you after all?" They teased, giving a tempting wiggle of their hips. _Yes, he just needed that final push._ "Come on now. I know you're _aching_ to know what a vampire feelzz like. I assure you, it’zz much better than some loose bitch in heat." They chuckled to themselves. "Just think of how _amazing_ it will feel while you pound into me, how _hot_ and _wet_ my puzzzy will feel wrapped around your cock.” The look on their face as they teased him was too much even for him. This little disgusting vampire, talking to a powerful beast such as himself like they were better than him...They needed punishment. As his cock brushed by their entrance again, he finally pushed himself in with some strain considering how tight they actually were. He made a deep moan in his throat as he tried to push himself fully inside. Beelzebub couldn't help but furrow their brows and wince as they were basically torn open, their thighs lightly trembling and nails digging into the earth as they felt him slide most of the way inside. 

“E-Eat your words...” Gabriel growled, his nails digging into their hips and holding them in place. “V-Vile... Vile thing- fuck. Just shut up and...” He couldn't finish his own sentence, being too distracted by how tightly Beelzebub was around his dick. The vampire let out shaky breaths as they tried to get adjusted to his cock, feeling completely full. _How long had it been since they were fucked?_ Just as they started to get used to it, that's when there was movement, and Beelzebub groaned. “ _Fuck,_ _he'zz_ _way bigger than I expected...”_

"Sh-Sh-Shit..." They whined, listening as the wolf behind them let out feral sounding growls. Gabriel made steady and meaningful thrusts at first, the tightness of their cunt basically constricting his cock. It was surprisingly hot like he thought a normal one would be like, unlike how their cold skin felt on the outside. Once they seemed to adjust to his size, he was able to slip further into them until he could feel his hips connect with their ass with soft slaps. He wasted no time with staying slow, his speed soon picked up and he gripped their hips tighter. 

“ _Fuck it feels amazing.”_ He thought, his teeth now baring as he made more gruff noises and he closed his eyes. He couldn’t help it anymore; he was starting to become more primal from how good Beelzebub’s cunt felt around him. Beelzebub tried to hold in their noises of pleasure and pain at first, but once Gabriel had started to pick up his pace, they found themselves throwing their head back and letting out soft, steady moans. They looked over their shoulder as their mouth hung agape, not being able to stop themselves from pushing back against him with each thrust. 

"F-Fuck..." They whined loudly, the once uncomfortable tightness now turning into pleasure as they got fully adjusted to his cock stretching out their small body. They bit their lip seductively, continuing to look into Gabriel's eyes whenever he opened them. “G-Go on, fuck me fazzter...” When he would open his eyes, he would see his enemy looking back at him with a pleasured face and a voice that made him never want to stop. _Dare he say they looked cute._ Gabriel thrusted fast and deep, almost desperately, while holding their waist firmly. Hearing Beelzebub want more almost made him cum right there. After slowing down to prevent himself from finishing too early, he leaned over their much smaller frame, and wrapped his arms around their chest to hold them in place as he started feverishly thrusting into them. 

“Moan... Moan more for me...” He growled into their shoulder. At this point, Beelzebub didn't care how slutty they sounded when they moaned, or how many messy sounds their body was making, or if anyone else heard them. They let out loud, pathetic sounding moans and cries as they were pounded into with reckless abandon, feeling as if they would break any second. Their tongue started to hang out from their mouth, small tears of pleasure forming in their eyes. They gripped tightly onto whatever they could get their hands on, already feeling another orgasm starting to build up. 

"I-I'm clozze, mutt..." They managed to say between moans. "I'm going to c-cum again..." Gabriel couldn’t think of anything other than his need to release as he rapidly thrusted into them, making wet slapping sounds every time his hips made contact with their ass. _Their moans were better than he could have imagined_. If he wasn’t so feral, he probably would have made fun of them for enjoying a werewolf’s cock. Even just glancing up he could see that they looked absolutely scandalous with the face they were making, truly looking like a slut. Though, his cock wasn’t complaining. He could feel his own orgasm coming closer, the bulb at the base of his cock beginning to stiffen the closer he became. He knew of the act of knotting and how it worked, but he had never felt it like this before. He only felt it when he was masturbating alone in his room. All he knew is that it was going inside of his mate whether they liked it or not. 

“Hnnn- ah... Then do it. Cum like the wolf cock s-slut you are...” He let out a possessive groan, moaning his words into their ear before moving his head back so he could bite their shoulder roughly. Feeling his hot breath against their sensitive ears along with that sexy, deep growly voice made a shiver go down their spine. They yelped when they felt his teeth bite into them, the fabric of their multiple layers not allowing his fangs to break skin, but the pressure was still there. They didn't last long after being called a cock slut, not wanting to admit that it was true. “ _Hizz_ _cock_ _feelzz_ _too good...”_ When they reached their peak, they squeezed their eyes shut and felt their whole body shake as they came, the sensation only growing stronger as they felt Gabe continue to pound into them even as their pussy clamped and pulsed around his cock tightly. 

"S-Slow down, you idiot!" They protested, moaning loud swears as their hips continued to jolt up in an attempt to move away, nails digging into the dirt below them again. Their orgasm sounded and felt beyond incredible, but Gabriel just needed a bit more. Even when they were telling him to slow down, he ignored them to embrace their smaller body tight and hold them to his desperate, erratic thrusting. 

“Sh-Shut up, fuck! I’m almost—!! Fuck... Fuck!” He eventually couldn’t last any longer, and gave a forceful thrust, making his knot force its way inside of Beelzebub’s abused hole. He almost howled as he came, holding them to him and pressing them down to his cock as deeply as he could go before letting himself ride it out though slower but still deep movements. Beelzebub practically squealed as they felt the wolf slam into them one last time, their loins feeling like they were on fire as they were quickly filled to the brim with Gabriel's cum. Their toes curled and they let out choked moans and whines as their eyes widened. 

_"Z-_ _Zzo_ _much..."_ They thought as they trembled, finally closing their eyes as they listened to him groan and pant next to their ear. Though... as good as it felt at first, Beelzebub started to feel a bit uncomfortable as Gabriel seemed to keep cumming, though in much smaller bursts than before. They even felt some of it start to leak out and fall onto the grass, but he didn’t seem to budge. "O-Okay okay, that'zz enough," They finally said as they felt themselves start to stretch to accommodate all of Gabriel's semen. "Pull it out." They tried to move their hips away, but found that they were stuck. Gabriel winced as they tried to pull away from him and he instinctively held them still. 

“...I can’t pull out. I’m sort of... knotted inside of you.” Gabriel admitted nervously, still panting heavily and riding out the final waves of his orgasm. “It’ll take a minute or so for it to go down, so just... don’t move.” Beelzebub's eyes widened, and they looked over their shoulder at him in disbelief. 

"Are you seriouzz?!" They hissed, but their sass was interrupted as they whined in discomfort, their head now laying against the cold ground as their body trembled. "T-Too much..." They tried to speak more, but they couldn't find their voice. Instead, they whimpered in a submissive manner as they tried to keep as still as possible, deciding to unbutton their waist coat with shaky hands to try and relieve some of the pressure of their now visible stomach bulge. It definitely wasn’t the most enjoyable position they were in at the moment, so with them still in his arms, he turned them to their sides and tried to at least make them slightly more comfortable while they waited. 

“...If you hadn’t been such an annoyance and just left me alone, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” He grumbled while letting them rest their head on his arm. From what he’d heard, an Omega’s body was built to take such a large load since there was a chance they would be carrying a litter of pups. Apparently, this didn’t apply to vampires... Beelzebub still wasn’t completely comfortable, but being on their side definitely helped a bit. They gently rested their head, and took a few deep breaths as they continued to wait with him. They didn’t know if it would take a minute, or if they’d be laying there for hours. 

"Oh pleazze," They rolled their eyes. "What were you going to do if I didn't show up? Jack off into your hand for the rest of the night?" They chuckled, though being interrupted by a small _"ow"_ when they shifted slightly. "Besidezz, don't act like you didn't love every second of that. Bet I was your best fuck." They teased, not knowing he was technically a virgin until now. Gabriel choked back his own sound of discomfort when they moved but still scoffed when they mocked him again. Admittedly, he most likely would have actually done just that, jerk off for hours and hours, but it still would have sucked. He wasn’t sure if telling them they were his first time would be a good idea, ultimately deciding against it since he would have become a laughing stock. 

“You’re one to talk, Lord _‘Faster, faster, fuck~’_ ” He exaggerated a seductive voice to them. “You’re lucky I didn’t actually tear into you with my teeth. I could have done that quite easily if I wanted to.” Beelzebub glared at him upon being mocked, and jabbed their elbow into his chest in protest. 

" _Oi_ , you were the one telling me to moan louder earlier, were you not?" They retorted as they raised an eyebrow. By then, they didn't feel themselves stretching anymore, and assumed he had finally stopped releasing. “ _Finally. I feel like I'm about to_ _pop.“_ They now had a small bump from being filled, which they hoped didn’t leave stretch marks. "Be grateful I even helped you out... I needed some excitement back in my life anyway." Gabriel made a small _‘oof’_ sound and responded by digging his nails against them in a quick grip while frowning. 

“You didn’t have to listen. You could have told me to fuck off but _nooo_ _,_ you loved taking me in like that.” He could feel his dick start to pulse and his knot deflate slowly, but it would still be a while until it went down enough for him to pull out. “And grateful? You should be _thanking_ me for letting you have the honor of being mated by such a superior being.” 

"I guarantee, dog, that I have more statuzz here than you could ever dream of. And you’re just lucky vampires are infertile, otherwise I wouldn’t be so forgiving right now." They replied as they lightly rubbed the bump that was still very much present on their stomach. It felt... weird. _How long was this wolf going to stay knotted in them?_ They hadn't realized how thirsty they had gotten until they licked their lips and teeth. All of that fucking took their energy, and soon the only thing going through their head was how much they wanted blood. They felt a bit weak, so they closed their eyes as they went back to resting on Gabriel's arm. They could smell the blood pumping through his veins, and they had to resist their urge to bite him for a little snack. "As if I'd let myself carry one of your spawn anyway." 

“As if I’d want you to carry my offspring...” Gabriel mumbled, using his other hand to rub his eyes in exhaustion. Beelzebub didn't know how much time had passed before they felt Gabriel's cock soften enough for him to finally remove himself. Cum had already started to run down their ass and onto the ground when they shifted again. 

"Alright, I've been attached to you for too long. Get out of me." They demanded, trying to push him away but finding that they were too weak to do so. _So hungry..._ They could feel their stomach churn as soon as they moved from their spot, and could feel a hunger headache coming on. When they didn’t drink blood, they felt lightheaded, and if they go too long without eating, they’ll get white spots in their vision and they’ll eventually pass out. They weren’t at that stage yet, but it might as well been. Gabriel seemed to notice how out of it Beelzebub seemed, trying to get over the slight embarrassment of seeing his own cum gush out of them like a fountain. 

“...Are you okay? Did fucking for the first time in centuries really make you _this_ tired?” He asked, having a slight snarky tone. “Not that it’s not a compliment, but I’d prefer you to not hang around my territory too long. If one of my scouts found a half-naked vampire just lying around, you won’t get off with a warning.” As he spoke, he was already working on getting his own pants back on. Beelzebub had let out a long sigh as most of Gabe's cum came out, the tension in their stomach finally relaxing and the bump going away. They scooted away after staring at the puddle they had formed, and sat up, putting a hand on their head as they furrowed their eyebrows. 

"Trust me, the last thing I need right now is for one of your kind seeing me in such a vulnerable position. I'd leave right now, but I don't have the energy for it." They grumbled. "You drained me. I can't transform into a bat and fly back to my own territory without drinking some blood first." They then got an idea, and stared at Gabriel. They unintentionally had an intense, almost scary look to them as they stared straight into his soul. "...Oi, since you uzzed me for your problem, let me uzze you for mine. Let me drink from you." It was more of a demand than a suggestion. That made him pause and look at them with a puzzled look. He wanted to laugh as if they were joking but by the looks of it... they weren’t. He now had a very hungry vampire in front of him demanding his blood. 

“... Are you serious? Won’t that be... deadly? Can you even _consume_ blood from my kind? I assumed we’re poison to each other.” He said slowly, having a nervous grin on his face as he tried to not make any sudden movements. For some reason, he felt like if he made any wrong move, he’d be done for. 

"That'zz just an old rumor we made up to scare your lot into not hunting uzzz." They waved their hand dismissively. "A vampire can drink a werewolf'zz blood if they so choose, it's just not common among uzz.” They sighed, putting a hand on their stomach as it started to ache. They needed to feed, and they needed it badly. "I'd much rather drink from a diseazzed mule, but I don't have much of a choice. Just... Just give me your arm or something zzo I can bite you." They scooted closer to him, leaving a little trail of cum from where they sat. “Azz long azz I don’t inject my venom, you’ll be fine. Probably.” Gabriel made a face at the thought of them taking a bite out of him. He shifted away as they scooted closer but he put his hand up to at least pause them as he gathered his composure to speak. 

“Ahem... Let’s make one thing clear...” He finally spoke after clearing his throat. “If I do this, this makes us even, okay? We do not discuss what happened tonight. Ever. And we can go back to how things were before.” He paused. “...And I’m not letting you bite me.” He instead took one of his clawed nails to his wrist and bit his lip as he made a slash across it, just deep enough to draw blood. As it began to drip down his arm, he looked away and held it out to Beelzebub. It stung, yes, but he tried not to think about it. The vampire was going to reply to his earlier comment, but was distracted by the strong metallic smell of blood. They inhaled, and their pupils dilated as the hunger set in. They wasted no time taking his arm and wrapping their lips around the cut, closing their eyes as they began to drink his blood. 

It was indeed as bitter as they were told it was at first, but not as bad as they expected. It tasted very similar to a bear, or a mountain lion, with the enriching taste that can only be found in humans. Gabriel was half human still, they supposed. They let out small, almost happy hums as they continued to suck at the wound even though they only intended to take a little bit. They would occasionally pop off from his wrist to lightly lap at the cut with their tongue, looking pretty seductive in doing so. Gabriel flinched as his wrist was sucked on as if he was offering them a cold bowl of water on a hot day. He could almost feel his blood being taken and was indeed a bit worried that the vampire would take a bit too much for him to handle. But the moments when they would pop off to lick at the wound as if healing it made him feel... warm somehow. Admittedly he was beginning to feel horny again according to the stiffness beginning to rise again in his pants. 

Crossing his legs before scooting closer to them so the reach wasn’t so far, he watched as they consumed him slowly. After perhaps long enough to begin to feel a bit dizzy, he used his other hand to take them by their chin and lift them away from his wrist. “That’s enough for tonight, little mosquito. Don’t start getting gluttonous.” His tone was almost teasing as he stared at them with his bright violet eyes, looking at them as if he didn’t see them as a disgusting creature. The great thing about vampires is that they also could produce a special component in their saliva that induced blood clots, so when they were forced away from his wrist, it had minimum excess bleeding. They licked their lips slowly, and swallowed what was left in their mouth before staring back at Gabriel with their own piercing blue eyes. They were blue, yes, but if you were to look closely, they had a slight red pigment to them. They looked rather cute in the moonlight. _Such a shame such lovely eyes were wasted on a vampire..._

"I'm known for my gluttony," They commented, licking their fangs clean, being more seductive than they meant it to be. They stared at him for a moment before scanning downward, and raising a brow when they saw something poking out of his pants. "Lookzz like your blood is rushing to somewhere elzze. Already wanting more, horny little puppy?" They teased with a grin. Gabriel had chuckled at the first comment they made, but that smile faded due to them noticing his pants again. He pulled away and stood up before he licked his wrist himself to wipe away any dried blood and scab left of the wound 

“I feel that we’re both satisfied for the night. A deal’s a deal, so go back to your coven and I’ll return to my pack like nothing happened.” Beelzebub pouted, and acted disappointed. 

"Aw, did you not feel a spark between uzz? After we spent zzo long embraced?" They asked in a sing voice before laughing to themselves. They stood up, and remembered that their pants were torn, a few dribbles of cum continuing to drip down their thighs. "You really didn't need to destroy my clothing. I only have a few pairzz of trouserzz from the Victorian era." They grumbled, buttoning their waist coat again. Gabriel frowned to their continuous teasing, looking away from them in annoyance. 

“Perhaps ripping your throat out wouldn’t have been a bad idea...” He mumbled to himself. “Then maybe you shouldn’t wear your antique clothing when you go out during a wolf’s mating season.” He also commented. With a sigh, Beelzebub finally transformed into their fluffy bat form with a small _poof_ , and gave Gabriel a little wink as if to say "let me know when you want another good time", before they flew into the night. The only traces left of them were the discarded fabric of their pants and the large puddle of wolf semen all over the grass. He had glared at the bat as they winked and fluttered away, almost giving him an invitation to do this again. 

_Another... Were they just teasing again or were they serious?_ Regardless, he needed to lay down after such an eventful night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween you bureaucratic sinners >:)  
> Feel free to check out my twitter if you want some IB artwork, including fanart for this fic!  
> https://twitter.com/kurikukun


End file.
